


Impulses

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Missing Year Fics [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: 100 Word Drabble - Regina acts on impulse to protect Robin from the Wicked Witch





	Impulses

Everything happened so suddenly. She hadn’t had time to think; she’d acted on impulse. Her heart raced as she shoved him to the ground, throwing herself over him as magic spit from her fingertips, vanquishing the Wicked Witch’s flying minion. Breathlessly, she looked back to the man who was a constant thorn in her side, who’d assigned himself to be her companion, whom she found insufferably smug. “Are you alright?” Looking at the placement of her hands, a tight grin pulled onto his lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me,” he said.


End file.
